Stravaganza: City of the Flower's Deception 2
by Cruel Angel's Love
Summary: This is the story of what happens after Luciano's death. How will Arianna deal with her love's death? What new surprises await her?
1. Chapter 1

**Stravaganza: City of Lost Hearts**

* * *

All right, so you guys asked for it! Here's the sequel to Stravaganza: City of the Flower's Deception.

Rules: No Flaming

Ask Questions if you're confused

Disclaimer: I don't own, Stravaganza or any other books related to Stravaganza. I only own the characters that I made up in this story.

* * *

Prologue

Arianna stood at her window, staring out into the street. Thesnow fell heavily upon the street and everything else not sheltered.

Arianna's four year-old son stood next to her. He looked at his mother and didn't dare smile. Even though he was young, he knew what day it was. It was the day his father died.

Four years ago, Arianna was not aware that she was pregnant at the time of Luciano's death. Only a few weeks after his death did she realize that she was pregnant with her son. Her son went two weeks without having a name, but the Duchessa finally decided to name him Julian. She thought it was a name Luciano would have loved.

* * *

Her son looked up and she smiled at him. He knew it was okay to smile now. A huge, goofy grin spread across the young boy's face and he laughed.

"Mama, why is it snow?"he asked in a baby voice.

"Hm? I don't know... That'sa question you should ask your Grandfather... Would you like to go visit him today?"

Julian nodded his head furiously and Arianna smile grew. _My dear son... You've turned out so well to not have a father... My lovely boy... _

Julian tugged at his mother's dress. "Mama, it stopped! It stopped!"

"What stopped, Julian?"

"The snow! The snow!" Julian's adorable baby voice warmed Arianna's heart. She lifted him up and held him tight. "Would you like to go outside?"

Julian shook his head and his smile faded. "It's too cold." There was a brief pause and then Julian squealed. "Look, Mama, a rose!"

Arianna looked down at the street and sure enough-there-in the middle of the street laid a beautiful, deep red rose. It was identical to the one Luciano had given her four long years ago. Arianna's broad smile faded and she fought back the tears threatening to fall.

"Mama, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, sweetie." Arianna set Julian down gently and tucked him into his bed. "Why don't you take a nap and when you wake up we'll go visit Grandfather."

"Okay," Julian answered happily and quickly drifted off to sleep.

Arianna smiled again and walked out of her son's bedroom. _The snow is so beautiful. It's much better than the rain... That rain... _

Tears fell from Arianna's eyes as she walked down the hallway to her own bedroom. _I love you, Luciano..._


	2. Chapter 2

**City of the Flower's Deception 2**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Stravaganza...Darn it!Do Not Flame Me! (please... if you do, i have a 'screw you' in advance) 

And please, review. Thanks Reviewers! I luuuuuvvvvvv you! (It's 4 in the morning...)

Sorry people, but Julian isn't in this chapter, but he'll be inall of them... except for this one! That's why this chapter is so short. I'm gonna shut up now... ON WITH THE SHOW... STORY! (It's 4 in the morning...)

* * *

Rodolfo stood in his tower next to the window. He wasn't looking out the window, though. He was looking at a couch in the middle of the room. He always thought it was an odd place for a couch so large, but Luciano had put it there, and he didn't dare move it-not even now.

"Ah, Luciano... You left a wonderful life behind... I do wonder what happened to you," Rodolfo thought aloud.

He stared at the couch for a few moments and almost drifted off to sleep as he sank deeper and deeper into past memories of the young boy...

He could see Luciano sitting on the couch, smiling at him.

He could see Luciano and Arianna holding each other on the couch after Luciano gave her a rose.

He saw Luciano's dead body covered by a sheet, soaking wet and a tad bloody.

"Sorrow followed that boy," Rodolfo said as he awoke from his dreaming state... He sighed deeply and grimaced. He turned to the window and watched as the snow began to fall down again.

_It reminds me of the day Luciano died...except-this is snow..._


End file.
